Numerous designs have been provided for Christmas Tree stands of varying design and utility. Many of these are composed of a plurality of components that are assembled to provide for the final stand construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,977 issued to Tsai discloses a tree pedestal that includes a main body and a secondary body wherein the main body forms an inner sleeve portion and a first outer sleeve portion, and the secondary body forms a second outer sleeve portion. The inner sleeve portion of the main body is received within the second outer sleeve portion of the secondary body whereby the main body and the secondary body are capable of being freely rotated over 90 degrees with regard to each other. The pedestal is capable of folding a plurality of first and second supporting legs of the main body and the secondary body together in a limited space for transportation, storage, delivery and packing thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,512 issued to Ho discloses a collapsible support frame that is formed of an inner tube, an outer tube, and a plurality of support legs. The support legs are fastened to the inner tube and the outer tube. The inner tube is rotatably fitted into the outer tube. The folding and the unfolding of the support legs are attained by turning the inner tube at an angle. The inner tube has a hollow interior for holding a Christmas tree, a flag pole, and the like. The outer tube has a through hole formed in a wall thereof, and in a region of a bottom end of the wall. The inner tube is rotatably fitted into the outer tube. The inner tube has a stop portion formed at a top end of an outer wall thereof. The inner tube has a groove and a retaining slot extending from one end of the groove, the groove and the retaining slot being provided in a region of a bottom end of the inner tube. A plurality of support legs are fastened respectively to the outer tube and the inner tube. One of the support legs has a leg rod that extends through the through hole in said outer tube and into the groove of the inner tube. The support legs are unfolded by turning the inner tube relative to the outer tube such that the leg rod slides so as to be located in the retaining slot. The support legs are folded by lifting and turning the inner tube relative to the outer tube to cause the leg rod to move from the retaining slot and slide back to another end of the groove.
U.S. Pat. Appln. Pub. No. 2005/0121591 having an inventor Tsai discloses a Christmas tree stand that comprises a main frame including a main tube having upper and lower shoulders and a pair of first supporting legs. An auxiliary frame is configured with first and lower collars which can be enveloped onto the upper and lower shoulders. The auxiliary frame further includes a pair of second supporting legs. A bolt is provided to lock the auxiliary tube with respect to the main tube.
None of these designs, however, provide for a securely connected tree stand consisting of a minimal number of assembled parts where the parts are engaged by easily sliding them into one another such that they are in permanently locked arrangement once assembled.